My Spidey Academia
by The-Blue-Knight01
Summary: Every great hero has a story behind them. Spider-Man is no different. Watch as we see quirkless Peter Parker gain powers from a radioactive spider bite, and learns that having a quirk doesn't mean he will have a luxurious life. He must learn that with great power comes great responsibility. What better way to learn on how to become a better hero than Japan's UA.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

_**I do not own anything Marvel and My Hero Academia related. Nor do I own the cover photo of this story. All credit goes to the original artist.**_

* * *

 _In a world….. No wait. That sounds too overused… I got it!_

 _The universe is full of surprises… Nah not feeling that one…_

 _Once upon a time?... Nope, even worse…. Forget it. I'll just roll with what I got._

 _Would you believe me when I tell you that most of earth's population have their own unique powers? Whether it be super strength, telekinesis, invisibility, etc. Well, what if I told you that all of what I said is true. Yeah. Unbelievable, but true._

 _It all started in China's Qing Qing City. A baby was born into this world with something unique about him. He was shining like a light bulb. I bet he was the brightest kid in his classroom. His parents and the doctors were all shocked by this. Eventually, individuals around the globe started to begin having powers of their own. It was strange at first, terrifying even. But as time went on, the strange became the norm. Powers were called quirks over time. 80% of Earth's population had quirks while the 20% didn't. So much for being made equal._

 _You must be wondering if people have quirks, don't you think some people can abuse it and cause havoc throughout the world. Well in a way, yes. People abuse their quirk for murder, robbery, anything you can think a bad guy will do, they mostly likely did it. It started to get out of hand until heroes started to rise to stop the bad guys. With heroes stopping villains, the government wanted to pay them for their deeds and thus becoming a registered hero became a career option for people with quirks. The bigger the thread, the more you get payed, and the more street cred you earn._

 _Do people say street cred anymore?... Back on topic. Each hero is ranked on popularity in their own respected country. For example, Japan's number one hero is All Might while in American, we have Captain America._

 _Though this doesn't stop quirkless people to become heroes like Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, the list goes on. But in the end, every few quirkless people wanted to become heroes. But luckily for us, heroes help the crime rate go down by 10% in America. Not much, but still an improvement. Though, it's still dangerous for those who can't defend themselves. This is where I come in._

…

"Peter, come down. Your breakfast is getting cold." An elderly woman called from downstairs.

"Coming Aunt May!" Peter responded putting on a shirt, that reads Science is fun, and glasses. As soon as he got his bookbag, he headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Peter." The elder man greeted him, taking his eyes off the newspaper and to Peter.

"Morning Peter." Aunt May said as well.

"Morning Uncle Ben. Morning Aunt May." Peter responded, sitting down, and eating his breakfast quickly.

"Slow down there kiddo. There's no rush. You still have time to make it to school." Uncle Ben said with a chuckle.

"Sorry Uncle Ben. It's just that I'm excited because today my class is going on a field trip to Oscorp Industries."

"Ah I see. That's where all the magic science stuff happens?"

Peter chuckles. "Yeah."

Just as Peter finishes his breakfast, he got up, and was ready to leave. "Alright, I'm heading out."

"How about I take you Peter?" Uncle Ben asked.

"You really you that?"

"Of course. It's no problem." Uncle Ben got up, got his keys, and headed to his car.

"Sweet. Well, I'll see you later Aunt May." Peter goes to his Aunt, kisses her on the cheek, and follows his uncle.

"Have fun Peter and be safe." His Aunt May smiled and waved.

"Will do." Peter said as he closed the door and goes in the car.

As Peter and his uncle headed into the city. Uncle Ben decided to turn on the radio.

"And in other news, the villainous Whiplash was robbing chemicals and expensive technology from Stark Industries causing havoc to the building and city streets nearby. Luckily for us, Iron Man was able to stop Whiplash from causing anymore damage to the city and was able to get back the stolen chemicals and tech. 6 citizens were harmed. Only minor injuries. Thank you, Iron Man, for saving the day once more." A little jingle was on before music started playing.

"Still can't believe this is the world we live in." Uncle Ben said.

"Yeah. I find it kinda cool. It's like comic books come to life. To think that heroes get paid to stop villains. Must be nice, having that fame and fortune." Peter commented.

"Well Peter, it's not all about the fame and fortune. You know that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heroes have a duty to protect those who can't defend themselves. If they have the power to do so, it's up to them to stop those bad things from happening. With great power, must also come great responsibility."

Peter stood silent and looks out the window in deep thought about what his uncle told him.

"We're here kiddo." Peter shook his head getting out of his thought bubble and looking at his school. The school bus for the field trip was already waiting. His class mates were also waiting out for their teacher.

"Thanks Uncle Ben, you're the best." Rushed out of the car to join his classmates.

"Don't get in too much trouble." Uncle Ben said as he drove away.

As Peter waited for his teacher to get here, he was writing equations down.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Puny Quirkless Parker himself." A familiar voice said out. Peter cringe at that nickname and braced himself on what's to come next.

"Hey Flash..." Peter said with no emotion in his voice. Flash Thompson, Midtown's star football player and the bane to Peter's existence.

"What do we have here?" Flash took away his notebook and investigated it.

"Something you won't understand." Peter remarked. Flash didn't take that remark lightly and with one touch of his notebook. It melted like ice cream on a hot summer's day.

"What the heck Flash!. I needed that!" Peter yelled at Flash. Flash grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the bus. Everyone stopped and looked at the incoming fight.

"And what are you gonna do about it. You don't even have a quirk to stop me with. And even if you did have one, you still couldn't stop me."

"Enough!" Everyone looked at the teacher. "Mr. Thompson, put Parker down or else you will sever a week of detention." Flash drops Peter and enters the bus. The students soon followed.

"Are you alright Peter?" The teacher asked.

Peter got up and dusted off his pants. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"That's good. Now get in the bus."

As soon as everyone was seated and done with roll calls, the bus headed towards Oscorp Industries. As the bus rolls up to Oscorp Industries, Peter felt that he couldn't contain his excitement. As the bus stopped, they got up and out of the bus.

"Alright everybody, I want you guys to be on your best behavior." The teacher announced as they were heading towards the building. Near the entrance, a woman in a business dress, with a electronic notepad, and handful of badges was waiting for them.

"Hello Midtown High. I will be your tour guide, Ms. Campbell." She handed out badges to every student. "Please wear these badges unless you want to get kicked out, and whatever you do; do not touch anything. Now that we have that out of the way, let's begin, shall we?"

As Ms. Campbell was leading them, she was also speaking of the history of Oscorp. "If some of you don't know, Oscorp was found by Norman Osborn. A great scientist, engineer, and business man. He started this company because he saw people evolving. Although most people have quirks, there is still that 20% that do not. We innovate, so quirkless people could be on an even plain field like cops and soldiers." She and the students stopped to look at a huge ray. "This right here is a radioactive particle ray. This would help on giving quirkless people power but has a few flaws."

Just as Ms. Campbell said those words. The ray turned on and pointed at the rat in the cage. When the rat was shot with the particles, the rat couldn't handle it and exploded. The students were disgusted by the scene.

"As you can see, we need to work out on a few kinks before human trials can be done. The only creature that seem to have endured the ray was these five spiders." Ms. Campbell said pointing towards the glass cases. Everyone moved their eyes towards the cases.

"Now let's move on." Just as they were about to head towards the next area, one of the female students had something to say.

"Um excuse me, you said there are five spiders in these cages… I only see four." The female student pointed out.

"Odd. Could of swore there was five. Must have died off already. Something to make note of." Ms. Campbell talked to herself as she was writing it down on her notepad. Little did they know the fifth spider had escaped and slowly webbing its way down to the crowd of students. It later landed on Peter's neck. This went unnoticed by Peter.

"So, now that that's done. Back to the tour." Leading them to another section. Peter looked at the spiders and smile.

"I sure they wouldn't mind if I took a few photos." Just as Peter took out his phone, he felt a sting on his neck.

"Ouch!" Hissed in pain just as he slapped his neck. The spider fell and crawled away. Peter saw the spider crawling away and started to panic. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!" he ran to the bathroom. Just as soon he entered the bathroom, he began to throw up. When he finishes his little session, he washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror and his eye sight began to look hazy and still felt dizzy.

"Oh man. I gotta go home." Peter walking towards the door, and just as soon as he is about to open it; the door is ripped from its hinges. Peter was shocked and scared. Putting the door down and running towards the exit, he was now outside.

"Still feeling a bit dizzy. I don't know what that spider did to me, but so far, it's not good." Peter wasn't paying attention of his surroundings as he was walking towards incoming traffic. Peter felt a strange buzzing sensation inside his head. He finally noticed where he was and saw a truck coming towards him. He panicked and jump 30 feet from the street to the nearest building.

"Am I dead yet?" Peter asked himself, opening his eyes slowly. He noticed that he wasn't dead and was attached to the building. "What the?..." He looked at his hands. Peter then little by little climbed the building and made it towards the top. He smiled as he looked at the view in front of him.

"Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought." Was all he had to say.

…

 _And thus, begins my story ladies and gents._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** New story. Been in my head for a while and had to be written. Comment if you like it. If you have any questions, I'll answer them to the best of my

abilities. Hope you enjoyed and until next time my fellow knights ;)


	2. Chapter 2-The Lesson He'll Never Forget

_When I finally got down the rooftop, I was excited about my new given powers that I had to tell someone. And who better than the people I hold dearly to my heart, my Uncle Ben and Aunt May. As I was running home, I had to come up with some excuse because my aunt and uncle would ask questions as of how I ended up with a quirk even though I didn't have one after my check-up with the doctor back when I was seven years old. I would just come up with a lie and say I was a late bloomer. Just as soon as I open the door to announce I was home all that stopped when I heard my Aunt May said this._

...

"You're working yourself to death Ben. You're not as young as you use to be. Please allow me to help you by getting a job as well."

"No can-do May. I don't want to put you in that position, besides I can take it."

"Even with all the overtime you are taking, it isn't enough to pay for the rent for this house."

"I still gotta provide for this family, no matter what. I'll try my hardest to make sure we don't end up on the street."

 _I'm pretty sure their conversation would've kept going if I didn't close the door._

"Peter is that you?" Aunt May called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm back." Peter responded, back looking down, and going up stairs.

"That early?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Yeah. Field trip was a quick one. They let us out early."

"Would like anything to eat?"

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks anyways." Peter closed the door and fell to his bed.

"Ah man. Uncle Ben, you're doing so much for us. I know I can help some way."

...

 _I was thinking of ways to earn money. Part time could work, but would it be enough to pay rent? I needed money fast, so I decided to look up at the internet for quick jobs that could pay well. Not a surprise that most jobs look shady and makes me question why the police aren't looking at these sites and taking names. What felt like an hour passed by and I finally found something that caught my attention._

 _..._

"Wrestling, huh? Go up against Bone Crusher to win yourself $1,500. People with or without quirks are allowed in the match. Fight starts Sunday at 9 p.m. at the Madison Square Garden. Signups are at the desk the day of the match. Are you up for the challenge? Oh Peter I think you just hit the jackpot."

...

 _So I began to prepare for that Sunday, starting off with making a costume. I gather what I had at the time; a red sleeveless sweater, a blue tight onesie, red gloves, red boots, red ski mask, and black goggles._

...

Peter looks at himself in the mirror.

"Everything is looking good so far, just something's missing. What would that be?" Peter asked himself as he was walking from his wall and standing upside down on the ceiling. Then it hit him.

"Of course." Peter began to take everything off, putting back his normal clothes on, and went downstairs to his aunt.

"Hey Aunt May. Do you know where your sewing kit is?"

"It's in my drawer at every bottom. Why do you ask?"

"My shirt got ripped, so I'm just going to fix it." Peter rushed upstairs and back to his room with the sewing equipment. He grabbed the red sweater and began sewing on a design he thought would be perfect. As soon as he finishes, he puts the costume back on looking at himself at the mirror. More specifically, the chest pieces that is in a shape of a spider.

"The world will know me as The Marvelous Arachnid-Lad." Peter announces to himself.

"No doesn't sound right. How about The Excellent Man-Spider? Lame… How about I switch Man-Spider to Spider-Man?... Yeah Spider-Man."

Peter then strikes a pose. "The world will know will know me as The Amazing Spider-Man! Oh yeah, now that sounds so much better. But I still feel like something is missing. Oh duh, what's a spider without their webbing."

...

 _And this is where I put my knowledge to the test by_ trying _to create a formula that would allow me to create "webs" and I also needed to create something to help me fling around the said webbing and carry another it too. So I spent my whole week creating the prefect formula of webbing. After so many trails and errors, I succeed on Friday after school in chemistry classroom. When I wasn't in school, I was dumpster diving for equipment to hold and shoot the finish produce of my adhesive web fluids. I cleverly called them my web shooters._

...

"Alright time to test these babies out." Peter said putting the web cartridge into the side of the web shooters on each of his wrist. Peter looks at the three empty soda cans and aims one hand to the first one. He puts his middle and ring finger on the trigger and a thwip was heard. Peter smile at the webbed-up can on the wall. He then looks at the remaining two can and did the exact same action only with having a long line of webbing to him and the cans. Peter pulled the cans to him and caught them.

"Okay, test one completed. Now time for test two." Peter looks up at the school. He shoots a web line at the half way point of the school and yanked the web line as he jumped. Peter noticing he was launched from the ground to the wall. He latched on to the wall.

"Test two completed." Peter took out his notebook. He made sure to write everything there is to know about his power, formulas, web shooters. Like how he named his early warning system, spider sense. As soon as he finishes writing down his practice test and put the notebook in his bookbag.

"Hey dweeb, why are you running? I still need to beat you after stepping on my shoes." Peter heard a familiar voice from down at the school's ally. Peter crawled to the voice and saw none other than Flash picking on someone other than him.

'You don't even have a quirk to stop me. And even if you do have one, you still couldn't stop me.' Hearing Flash words echo through Peter on that day of the field trip.

"Time to find out if I can stop you Flash." Peter said to himself as jumped off the building and landed behind them with a thud.

"That's enough Flash!" Flash looks behind him to Peter standing up from a weird position.

"You sure grew balls to raise your voice at me. But remember, whose has the real power around here Puny Quirkless Parker." Flash made sure to emphasize the nickname

"We'll see about that Eugene." Hearing Peter use his real name pissed him off.

"Why you little punk!" Flash ran up to Peter, ready to throw a punch. Just before the punch could connect, Peter moved his head to the right and tripped Flash in the process. Flash got up and sent a fury of punches to Peter, none of them connecting as he kept dodging left and right. As soon as Peter felt that he was bored, he grabbed Flash by the collar of his shirt and arm, and threw him to the ground.

Flash was shocked to even get up. He looked at Peter in horror. 'How the hell did this nerd get strong?!'

"I'm not who I use to be Flash. From now on, I am no longer Puny Quirkless Parker. So you better start using my name correctly." Peter didn't even bother looking at Flash as he began to walk away.

...

 _Never have I felt so in power and badass at the same time. Being able to stand up to my bully, never felt so good. After my little showdown, I waited until finally it was Sunday._

...

"Gosh darn it all I am sure tired of moving all that heavy lifting we did Uncle Ben, but I think I'm going to call it a night."

"But it's 7 p.m." Aunt May sounded surprise at Peter wanting to go to sleep this early.

"I know, but I would to have time to study for my test that I have tomorrow for algebra and still have enough time for sleep. So Goodnight everyone and do not disturb." Peter said hastily running towards his room.

Ben and May looked at each other. "Teenagers." Both said in union.

Peter made sure his costume and web shooters were in his bookbag. As soon he had everything ready to go. He opened the widow, jumped out to land safely to the ground, and ran to the nearest bus stop. On the bus ride to Madison Square Garden, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

'What if I make a big fool of myself and lose that chance of winning the money, then what?' Peter thought to himself. All thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was at his stop. Peter walked towards the stadium and into the bathroom to changes into his costume. As soon as he finishes changing, Peter walks up to the front desk where a middle age man is setting up for the next match.

"Hey, I'm here to fight Bone Crusher." Peter announces.

The man looks at Peter with suspicion. "What are you? 12?"

"On a scale from 1 to 10. Yes, I consider myself quite the looker."

"Funny. Just sign your wrestling name and wait your turn." Handing Peter a clipboard. Peter took it and signed up as Spider-Man. He when finishes sign up, he waits. Not even a few minutes pass by and already a man, who looked broke to the bone, is being carried away in a gurney. Peter felt bad for the man and now he was more scared than he has ever been.

"You're up…Spider-Man." Checking his name on the clip board.

Peter got up and walked up to where all the action is. He could hear roar of the audience as they cheer on for Bone Crusher.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have another challenger stepping into the ring. Please give it up for Spider-Man!" The announcer points towards where Peter was standing. Everyone took one good look at him and knew he wasn't going to last. Everyone booed at Spider-Man, but he decided to ignore them. When Spider-Man got up to the ring, he saw Bone Crusher. He was at least 6.13 feet, he must of took steroids to look that strong, and he was wearing tight shorts with a Bone belt holding those shorts in place.

"Alright, I want a clean fight, but not too clean. Now how about you shake on it before you fight." The announcer tells the wrestlers.

"Why not, don't want to be a spoil sport." Spider-Man extend his hand to Bone Crusher, but Bone Crusher doesn't accept it.

"I'm going to crush you little man." Walks off to the end of the ring.

"Thanks for making me feel welcomed." Spider-Man walks to his end.

"Now let's get ready to rumble!" The announcer announces as he gets off the ring and the bell dings.

Bone Crusher rushed at Spider-man. "This is already over before it began little man." Bone crusher tried grabbing him but failed when Spider-Man front flipped over him. "What the?"

"Behind you." Spider-man whispers in his ear. Bone crusher move around to see no one. "Behind you again." Bone crusher look behind but sees no one.

"Show yourself! You coward!"

"Look up." Bone Crusher looks above him to see Spider-Man hanging from the ceiling by a web line.

"Get down here, so I can crush you."

"I'll get down alright, but you won't be doing the crushing." Spider-man falls on Bone Crusher landing on his shoulders doing a handstand. Before Crusher could react, he was thrown to the ropes.

"You little piece of…" Crusher was interrupted when his mouth was webbed up.

"Watch the mouth. There are children watching." Spidey quipped.

Crusher ripped off the webbing. "Alright I had enough of your stupid face! Time to get serious." Peter didn't have time to quip has he noticed started to grow in muscle and height.

"Okay now I see that it's not steroids, it's your quirk that allows you to grow your body and muscle. Interesting." Crusher punched the middle of the ring causing it to have a hole. Lucky Spidey jumped out of the way in time before he became crushed.

Spider-Man began to web up his legs. "Well you know what they say buddy. The bigger they are." He shot one last web line to the Crushers tied legs. "The harder they fall." Pulling the web line causing Crusher to fall with a loud thud. The announcer went to check on Bone Crusher and see that he was unconscious.

"Everyone, we have a winner! Give it up for Spider-Man!" The announcer pointed towards Spider-Man. Everyone was speechless that the mighty Bone Crusher was defeated by a guy calling himself Spider-Man. But the shock soon died out when it was replaced by cheering. Peter couldn't feel happier in his life.

'Now's time to collect that prize money.'

...

"$750? Where's the rest." Peter question looking at the half of the money he won.

"That is the rest." The fat bald man said as he was counting money that might as well been the rest of the money Peter was supposed to win or more.

"But your website said the winner wins $1500 if they defeat Bone Crusher. I defeated him."

"Don't believe everything you read on the internet. Besides it's not my problem, now scram."

Peter was now pissed off and walked out towards the exit. As a man was walking by, Peter's spider sense began to tingle. Peter stopped for a moment and noticed the man wearing a hoodie, holding a bag, and hiding one hand in his hoodie. Peter decided to ignore it and kept walking. Just as Peter was about to open the exit door he heard a commotion from where the fat man is. The hooded man ran towards the exit, where Peter finally got a good look at him. He was white, with a mole on his cheek, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blonde mustache. He knew he could stop the robber, but he didn't; he let the robber pass by him.

The fat man caught up, but it was too late. "Why didn't you stop him?" The fat man questioned clearly out of breath.

"Not my problem." Was all that Peter had to say before he finally left the building and headed home.

….

 _I was pissed knowing that I won't ever get my prize money as promised. I changed back to my civilian clothes and headed back home. I was about to enter back into my room, so I wouldn't rouse suspicion if I entered the front door. But all that changed when I saw cops on my front lawn talking to my crying Aunt May._

….

Peter ran towards his Aunt. "Aunt May what happen?"

"Peter where were you? We thought you were sleeping, but when your Uncle Ben checked your room, you weren't there. So, he went to go looking for you and… and… dear lord why?…" May fell on her knees and cried more.

Peter got on her level. "And what?!" sounding more panic.

"Your Ben was shot by some mugger wanting the car he was driving around to look for you…"

Peter couldn't believe the words she was saying. 'This can't be. This must be some cruel joke. Right?' Thought to himself as tears slowly began to appear and sliding down to his chin.

The officer approached the two. "Ma'am, we know where the mugger is. We'll make sure is caught and bring justice to your family."

"Why aren't the pro heroes doing anything about this?" Peter question to the officer.

"Some mugger with no quirk doesn't have any glory for some heroes, so they just leave this to us. Besides other heroes are busy beating other bad guys, Doctor Doom, Loki, those guys right now, so they got their hands tied. That's just the sad truth. I'm sorry." The officer walked away. Peter clenched his fists and gets up to walk away from his house but was stopped by his Aunt.

"Please Peter, let the police handle this. I don't want to lose you either." May begged. Peter looked at her heartbroken.

"Alright… I'll just be in my room and please don't enter this time. I just want time to myself…" Peter enter the house and headed to his room.

He knows he should listen to his aunt, but he won't. Not while his uncle's murder is still running free. His uncle needs justice, and if the pros won't bring him that; then Peter knew Spider-Man could. He put on his suit and headed out following the police cars that is heading towards an abandoned warehouse. The cop surrounded the building, so the front door won't work. Peter decided to use the vent to enter the building.

"Shit the cops are here. Gotta find a way out of here." The robber said looking for a clean get away.

"You're not getting out of here." The robber began to shoot on where he heard the voice. He then felt his gun being taken away by a web line.

"What the!" He then felt his back being backed to a wall as Spider-Man was holding him from the collar of his sweater.

"You killed an innocence man that wouldn't even harm anyone. He had a family and now they grieve for him all because you wanted a stupid car."

"Hey man I had to, or else he would tell." Peter thought he couldn't get anymore angrier than he already is, but he thought wrong. He slammed the robber to the ground.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, I just want to hear you screams!" Spider-man was ready to throw a punch to his face until he saw the robbers face; white, with a mole on his cheek, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blonde mustache. It's the same guy that he let him slip away.

"I could've stop you, but I didn't. And because of it, Uncle Ben died. It's all my fault!" Spider-Man made a crack on the cement floor as he punched next to the robber's face.

"Please don't kill me…" The robber was begging and crying at this point.

"I'm not going to kill you. If I did, I would be no better than you. I'll leave you to the cops. I better not see you on the streets doing this ever again, or else I'll make sure you never walk again. Do I make myself clear?" The robber nodded his head quickly. "Good." Spider-Man webbed him up to a near by pillar and left the building.

….

After the cops got the robber out of building and into their car, I went back home to where I found my aunt crying on the couch holding on to a photo of all three of us celebrating my 9th birthday. When I changed back to my normal clothes, I decided to comfort her in the best way I could. It took a lot of thinking, but I knew one thing for sure. I took these powers for granted and someone who was like a father to me died all because I did nothing. I now realize that maybe I was given these powers for a reason. That I could be able to help those in need, those who can't defend themselves. I finally knew what my Uncle meant when he said with great power, comes great responsibility. From now on, fight those who dare hurt the innocence and weak, better watch out because your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is on the watch.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Wow, just one chapter and this story is getting more attention than expected. Thank you readers for giving the attention and love to this story. May this keep going strong as time passes. Now time to answer some questions.

VoidLing and Guest 1(Feb,8): Honest to God I should thank you guys for reminding me that the X-Men are a thing. It slipped my mind as was writing the story. I now may have to rethink some of the plots, but nothing major. They will be referenced here and there; might have one appear, depending if I could make it work. And to answer VoidLing's question about if they would be called mutants or people with quirks; Now they would be called people with quirks, but in the past they were called mutants. I don't know, but I think I can come up with a backstory for this later chapters. But still thank you for reminding me.

Guest 2(Feb,8): Although I don't have any future plans on the UA characters visiting New York, know that Peter will be seeing them when he goes to Japan. Spoiler alert if you haven't read the short summary on this FanFic.

LoneWolf4299: Thank for the review. I appreciate it. As for Peter being friends with Harry or M.J, it's a 'still thinking about it' phase. I know Harry will most likely be in the story. Again thank you and sorry about the Harry and M.J question for this is all I can give you at the moment.

Thank you again for reading and see you next time as we will see Spider-Man take on his first villain and meet someone unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3-Potential

_It's been a month since the death of Uncle Ben, and not a day goes by that I don't miss him. It's been hard for me and my Aunt May. I gave her the money that I earned from my wrestling match to help pay the rent. She asked me where I got the money, so I lied and said I was helping in a science department of Midtown. She believed me… for now… Speaking of Midtown; some of the people that use to pick on me, stopped ever since they heard the news of my uncle's death. It was nice of them to cool it, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. Flash even surprised me when he apologies about my situation. I also tired to apologize to him about the time I flipped him over, but he decided to ignore my apologize and just kept walking away. Now I felt more like a jerk than before._

 _Things were kind of the same in school. Except you know, the bullying, but I digress. Before and after school are a whole different story. I'm Peter Parker at school and home. But when I'm not, I'm usually Spider-Man looking out for the city. I'm aware that being a vigilante could get me into some serious trouble, but someone's gotta look out for crime when one else will or the pro heroes are 'busy'. Besides I'm usually was extra careful that no cops or pros were around when I was doing my own hero thing. Although leaving a note that reads 'caught your catch of the day – love your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.' I mean didn't want to be rude or anything by leaving those cops hanging on who the kind gentleman was that was catching the bad guys. I was usually stopping lower level criminals like thugs, rapist, drug dealers, the works. Most of the time they had quirks, but nothing I couldn't handle. Until one day there was someone that gave me quite the problem. And it all started before school._

 **….**

"Good morning New York City. J. Johan Jameson reporting live from the Daily Bugle. With Pro Heroes risking their lives day in and day out, you people forget who the real heroes are out there in the world. Police, firefighters, soldiers, astronauts. So citizen of New York, take the time to thank the real heroes. With that being said, let's talk about a situation that's as equally as troubling as a super villain attack; this wall crawling menace calling himself Spider-man. Who does he think he is doing the hard work of police and heroes. Doesn't that menace know that being a vigilante is the same as those criminals. I say someone should stop that creep before he hurts more innocence peop-p-p-pl-e-e-ple." Daily Bugle's digital billboard was screen became distorted from a web line.

"Nice to know that I'm being recognized for my good deeds." Spider-Man said as he swings from building to buildings. "Everything seems to be kind of slow. Looks like I got nothing to worry about. Now I can make it to school on time." As soon as he made that statement his spider sense began to tingle, and an explosion was heard from a distance. "Me and my big mouth." Spider-Man swings towards the direction of the explosion. When Spider-Man got there, he saw the bank with a huge gaping hole. When he entered the bank, the whole place was a mess, some desk was on fire, but luckily, no one is in the bank. Spider-Man checked around the bank and saw another hole on the bank's walls and he heard a man's groan from the hole.

"Is anyone there?" Checking the hole to find Luke Cage unconscious. "What the? Luke Cage? Who the heck knocked you out?"

"That would be me puny man." Spider-Man turned to the sound of the voice that came form the vault. A 6 ft 5 humanoid rhinoceros with yellow eyes looking directly at him. "The Rhino." Answering Spider-Man's question. "Who are you?"

"Spider-Man, the guy who's going to send you back to the zoo." Rhino looked at him and began to laugh.

"Yeah right. Now I'll be takin my leave." Rhino was walking towards the exit until he felt something stopping him from leaving.

"Not so fast. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're not suppose to take what's not yours?"

"Nobody told me since I take what I know is mine like this money." The Rhino charged at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man jumped over him. "Ole." Rhino charge at him again. "Ole." Jumping over Rhino again. Rhino charge at him with a different intention in mind. Just as Spider-Man jumped again, Rhino grabbed him by the leg and threw him across the room. "Oh okay, didn't see that coming." Spider-Man groaned as he gets up. Hearing the stomps coming towards his direction. Spidey sees Rhino carrying a desk and threw it at him. Spider-Man swung out of the way and to the exit. 'I should probably get Rhino out of here before he breaks more things.' Thought to himself.

"Hey horn for brains, why not we play outside?" Spider-Man said while swigging outside of the bank.

"Fine by me." The Rhino responded charging outside. When Rhino stopped at the middle of the street, he seems to lose the wall crawler. "Where are you?"

"Up here." Rhino looked at where the voice was and felt pain on his face. Spider-Man kicked Rhino in the face and back flip off his face a few feet away from Rhino.

"Why you little punk!" Rhino punched the ground causing the ground to split in two.

Spidey swung out of the way and tried to web up his hands. "Woah buddy, are you trying to wreak the city?"

"If that means putting you out . So be it." Rhino wacked Spider-Man into a car.

"Ouch, that hurt. Fine then. You wanna play rough then let's play rough." Spidey picked up the car he crashed into and threw it at the Rhino.

Rhino split the car in two when he caught it. "Did you really think a car would stop me?"

Spidey shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying." Ripping a stop post and ran towards the Rhino. 'I think I've seen enough ninja turtles to do some cool tricks like this.' Spidey then hit Rhino in the face multiple times with the stop sign making sure to keep his distance. 'His face is mostly his vulnerable part of his body that I could deducted at least. If I keep my distance. I should be able to knock him out.'

Rhino grabbed the stop sign along with Spider-Man and threw him to a building. "So much for keeping my distance. Wait? What?" Seeing Rhino running off with the bags of money, he web swing after him. "Hey, where you going? I thought we were having a blast." Spider-Man started to notice that Rhino's movements began to get slower the more he ran. 'Interesting. Maybe the side effect of using too much of his quirk. I can use this to my advantage.' Web line snatched the bags of money from Rhino's hand. He noticed the bag was gone and looked at Spider-Man.

"If you want this back then come and catch me." Spider-Man webbed swing back to the back with Rhino chasing him.

"You little creep get… back… here." Each word he was saying where now spread with his exhausted breath. When they reached the bank, Rhino stopped.

"That's it… I'm through with you… time to put you down… web stinker…" Trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry to say, but I won't go down as easy as you now." Spidey ran to Rhino and threw multiple punches towards his face and knocking him out with a backflip kick.

"Nighty night Rhino. Time to put you back to the zoo and by zoo, I mean jail." Webbing Rhino to the ground so he wouldn't go anywhere when he wakes up. "I think I should leave a note. I have a pen, but I don't seem to have paper anywhere with me." Spidey checking his pockets for paper.

"Does a business card work?" An unknown voice asked him from behind.

"Should do." Spidey took the card without looking who gave it to him. Signing 'You're welcome from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man' on the card. When he finishes signing the card and puts it on the unconscious Rhino, Spider-Man turned around to thank the person who gave him the card. "Thanks for the card strange…rrrr…. I-I-Iron Man!?" Spider-Man was in shock as he looked up to one of his many favorite hero. It was none other than freaking Iron Man clad in his red and yellow armor. "It's Iron Man. The Iron Man. He's standing right in front of me. I'm kind of geeking out. Can I have an autograph?".

"Good to know that you're a fan, but we need to talk." Iron Man said crossing his arms.

"About what?"

"About what you're doing."

"What do you mean what I'm doing? I stopped the bad guy." Pointing towards the unconscious Rhino.

"I'm aware of that. I know your intentions are good Spider-Man, but if you're not a registered hero. I'm going to have to take you in."

"Sorry but can't let you do that since I have a busy schedule. Maybe next time. Great meeting you though." Spider-Man two fingered saluted Iron Man as he webbed swig away from the crime scene. But before his web line could connect to the next building, it was shot off by Iron Man's repulser ray.

"Nice try but can't let you go so easily. Jarvis, analyze Spider-Man."

"Right away sir." Jarvis responded. Within seconds, Tony got a bit of info on Spider-Man while shooting him with a few repulsers with Spider-Man dodging them all.

"Okay you should give up now while you can Spider...wait a minute…" As he was about to say man he stopped to recheck the data Jarvis could collect and he see that Spider-Man is 5 ft and 7 in, weighs about 167 lbs., and is around the age of 13 to 16. "Kid?… You're just a kid."

"No, I'm not. That's just an assumption. I'm very manly under the threads. By the way, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Iron Man asked as his field of vision was blocked by webbing. "Jeez." Iron Man ripped off the webbing and notice that Spider-Man isn't to be founded. "Clever."

When Peter got to school, he removed his costume, and went into his first class.

'Talk about a close one.' Peter thought to himself.

 **….**

 _A rookie move on my part. Almost getting caught by a pro-hero. Almost by Iron Man none the less. Though he did recognize me, so that was pretty cool. I went on with my day like nothing happened. Two weeks went by and I haven't been caught still, which is a plus for me, but I still needed to be on the look out when I'm fighting crime to not be caught by the police or any pro-heroes. I thought I was slick until one day after school just as I was about to head home. I got an unlikely visit._

 **….**

Peter got all his things from his locker, put it into his bookbag, and headed towards the exit.

"Everything seems to be going well. Aced my algebra and history test. Found more parts in the dumpster so improve my web shooters and I could make something more out of it. Maybe something to track down criminals when they get away." Peter noticed a black car with man in a black suit waiting nearby. The man saw Peter looking and he knocked on the passenger widow. The widow rolled down and it showed none other than Tony Stark.

"Peter Parker." Tony looked at him.

Peter looked around and then pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Is there any other Peter Parker that I'm not aware of?"

He shakes his head.

"Then yes. I am talking to you."

"Holy moly on guacamole…" Peter was star struck. Iron Man, now the man inside the suit. He doesn't usually get this much win in his entire life. Wait a minute, maybe this is too good to be true. What if Tony knew he was Spider-Man? He couldn't know. Could he?

Tony opened the car door. "I would like to talk to you about your future kid."

"That's great and all Mr. Stark, but I gotta head home."

"I'll take you there."

Should he take this risk. His spider sense isn't tingling, but his gut is telling him he should say no.

"O-o-okay." Peter got in the car and the man in the business suit started driving.

"So…um…what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"I would like to talk to the potential you have."

"Potential?..."

"Yes"

"Me?..."

"Yes."

"But out of everyone in my high school. Why me?"

"Well, from what I got from your records. You have a 3.9 G.P.A. I also talked with some of your teachers and they spoke highly of you, except for your gym teacher. He told me you are the weakest quirkless person he ever met."

'No surprise there.' Peter thought to himself.

"But that's where he's wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"About you being quirkless."

"Huh?... What? But I don't have one…" Peter is beginning to sweat bullets.

"Yes, you do. Want to know how I know? Well I'll tell you." Tony took out an electronic phone and with a press of a button, it showed a holograph of Peter and Spider-Man standing side by side. "You're Spider-Man which means you have a quirk."

"Whattttttttt? I'm not Peter-Man… I mean Spider-Parker… I mean… dang it…"

"Caught in the act kid. No point in denying it." The driver spoke up looking at the rearview mirror.

"Eyes on the road Happy." Tony rolled up the widow between them and Happy.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. WOAH. How do know even know?" Peter was now confused on how he knew.

"I do my own homework. From my previous data about you. I had to search from teenagers who had the same height, weight, and similar powers to yours. Oddly enough I didn't find you. So, I had to do the next best thing. I followed you."

"You did?! How? I would have heard you. Even see you with the armor."

"I used a stealth armor to spy on you from above whenever there is crime around New York. I knew after our little confrontation, you would try to stay low. So, I had to fly around to later find you webbing up robbers. I followed you all the way to your school, and finally saw the vigilante under the mask. A 15-year-old kid whose thought to be quirkless, but here you are with spider like abilities."

"First of all, awesome how you used your stealth armor to make sure me or anyone else around the area was able to see you. Though I'm sure that stealth armor doesn't have any weapons. Second, you spied on me? Creepy and invasion of my privacy. Third, I'm not a kid. And lastly, are you going to turn me in?..." Peter rubbed his hands nervously, feeling as though he is going to juvie.

"I know I should turn you in since being a vigilante is against the law, but I won't."

"I'm too young to go to juvie!..." Peter was on his knees, tears forming in his eyes, but did a double take. "Wait? what? You're not taking me in?..."

"No." Tony smirk at the sudden change of emotion.

"Why?"

"Because I would like to give you a chance."

"A chance? For what?" Peter wiped his tears away and sat back down in his seat.

"A chance to become a hero."

"But I'm already one…"

"A register hero."

"But um Mr. Stark… I already lost that chance since I didn't apply to any hero schools since I didn't have a quirk."

"I'm sure they'll allow you to apply for the up coming year, though you will have to start off as a freshman again." Tony grabbed pamphlets from a hidden compartment and was about to hand them to Peter but stopped. "Though I am curious. Why do it. Why be a vigilante knowing that you'll be arrested, not get anything in return, or even positive recognition?"

Peter looked down, rubbing his hands, but looked at Tony as soon as he was ready to give him an answer. "Say you were given powers out of the blue and could be able to the things that I can do. You have the power to stop bad people from hurting others, but you don't. Other people will get hurt all because you decided to do nothing. Now I'm deciding to do something. To let people know that they can walk the streets knowing that there is someone watching out for them. My uncle Ben told me that with great power, comes great responsibility. At first I didn't understand it, but now… Now I do." A single tear fell from Peter's face. Tony gave him a moment before he could talk.

"May I ask you something Mr. Stark?..."

"Shoot."

"Why me?... Out of everyone… Why me?..."

Tony smiled at him. "I decided to choose you because you're different out of every teenager I met. Sure there a dime of dozen when it comes to pure motivation, but you're the first one I've met that has left an impression on me. You have potential, and I wouldn't want that potential to go to waste. I would like to you to learn the ropes more better. Don't get me wrong, you can be a hero, but learning the ropes by yourself will be harder. I would like you to show the world what you can do. Once you're a registered hero, I might even let you join a certain team I'm in."

"Really?!"

"Only if, you become registered and leave more of a good impression on out only me, but to the others."

"Other?"

"When the time comes, but that's enough of that. So, are you in kid?"

Peter didn't know what to say. Should he take this opportunity to become greater, or just decline it. After some thinking he made his decision.

"Yeah. I'm game."

"That's what I like to hear." Tony handed him some pamphlets to different hero high schools. "Check those out and tell me what interest you the most."

Peter looked at each pamphlet and damn it. Some of these schools at out of state and or expensive. "What about Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach? Huh? They're still calling themselves mutants?"

"Did a bald man in a wheelchair come to your house?" Tony asked and Peter shakes his head. "Then that school is out of the question." Tony took the pamphlet away. Peter wanted to know more, but decided to drop it. He kept looking until one caught his attention.

"U.A High School?"

"Yeah one of the best schools around the world. I recommend you should apply there."

"But isn't that in Japan?"

"Your point being?" Tony not fully getting it.

"I can't go to Japan! It's far from home. How the heck am I supposed to live there? I don't even speak Japanese."

"You can. And besides you do know who you're talking to. I'll handle the place you'll live in and the cost to get there."

"But you're already doing this much for me. I can't let you do that."

"Not your choice kid."

"But what about my Aunt May?"

"That's your problem I can't solve. You'll have to tell her."

Peter looked at the U.A pamphlet. 'May I should take this risk' thought to himself. "Alright I'm game. Again."

"You never seem to disappoint. Alright U.A it is." The car stopped in front of Peter's house. "Here's your stop. I would advise you to get started on the application. You may have missed the mock test, there is still a chance especially when I write a letter of recommendation and see your records, then they'll give you a chance with the entrance exam on February 27." Peter nods. "Great now that we have that out of the way, three times a week, you'll meet me at the Avengers' tower. You have some training to do."

"Yes sir." Peter got out of the car and about to walk away until Tony stopped him.

"And another thing. I would start learning the Japanese language if I were you. You might need it." Tony rolled up the widow and the car drove away. Peter saw the car drove away until he couldn't see it anymore. He then went into his house and headed into the kitchen where is Aunt May was cooking.

"Hello Peter. How was school?"

"Same old same old." Peter sat down at the dinner table reading the U.A pamphlet.

"What do have here?" Aunt May took the pamphlet and started to read it. "U.A? Isn't that a superhero high school in Japan?"

"Yup and I intend to apply there."

"Peter, I support everything in what you do, but don't you need a quirk to go to a super hero high school?" She looked concerned that he was reaching for something he might never reach. Peter took a deep breath and exhaled. 'It's now or never.' Peter thought to himself. He then began to crawl up the wall up to the ceiling and stand upside down facing her. May didn't know what to say. She was absolutely shocked.

"Peter does this mean you have a quirk? But we thought you didn't have one." Aunt May still trying to process what is happening in front of her.

Peter jumped off the ceiling and walks to his aunt. "Yes Aunt May I have one and must be because I'm a late bloomer." He won't tell her how she got his powers since if he did tell her, he wouldn't know what she would do but he knew it won't be pretty.

"I still can't believe it; my nephew has a quirk. You have a quirk." She slowly began to accept this revelation and hugged him, but another thought came to her. "Peter I'm glad you have a quirk now, but why do you suddenly want to go to a super hero high school? And in Japan out of all the places."

"Let's just say that being a hero has been on my radar for about a month now and what better way to be trained into one than one of the best schools in the world."

"What about the cost to get there and live there?"

"I got that covered already. Or more like someone has."

"Who?"

"Tony Stark."

Aunt May's eyes widened. "Are you being serious? How?"

"I got his attention with my awesomeness." Aunt May rolled her eyes. She knew that Peter was incredibility smart and was glad someone picked up on his genius.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"100% sure."

"Then who am I to stop you." Peter smiles and they both hugged each other.

 **….**

 _And thus, I wasted no time on my application sending everything I can from my grades and recommendation. While working hard during school, I was also busting my butt after school with Tony's training session, and let's just say I kept getting own by some of his robots that he built specificity for me. After his training sessions, I go home, work on my homework, and learned Japanese during my free time. Let's just say it was harder than expected, I eventually got the hang of it; reading, writing, and speaking it. Though there are some concepts I was still stuck on. I swear the time that went by, but I finally got a letter from U.A saying that I can take their entrance exam, and if I pass then I would be accepted. Tony advised me to move there a week ahead before the exam to get use to my environment. So, I did just that._

 **….**

"Remember, don't talk to strangers, but also try to make some friends out there." Aunt May hugging him before he leaves for his flight.

Peter chuckled while hugging her back. "You know friends start off as strangers, right?"

"You know what I mean."

Silence fell between them

"You know Peter, Ben would've been very proud of you."

"I hope I am making him proud. I promise you that I'll try my best making you proud too."

"But you already make me proud." Aunt May couldn't help but get a little teary eyed.

"The plane for Japan will be leaving in 10 minutes." The loud speaker announced.

"Well I gotta go." Peter gave his aunt one finally hug and kiss. He then began taking his luggage and running to his flight.

"Please take care." Aunt May yelled to him.

"Don't I always?" Peter looked back and gave her a wink. Once seated in his flight and waited for the plane to finally take off, Peter looked out the window to see nothing but clouds and the blue sky. 'Japan, hope you're ready for me.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Next chapter we will see Peter getting a hang of Japan and going into U.A.'s entrance exam. You excited? I know I am. Btw I hope everybody don't mind a few twist and turns that the story will be heading. Now time to answer some questions.

Guest 1(Feb 13): Spider-Man villains will show up in the story, but I can't say who just yet because I don't want to spoil too much and I still need to plan this story out. Though I do like the idea about Dr. Connors, I'll consider it.

LoneWolf4299: Thanks for the review! Much appreciated ;) and to answer your questions. The world won't find out about him gaining powers instead of being born with it since Peter would keep it to himself. Eventually some people will know about his secret. I would say the world would be surprised, but people like Ghost Rider and Doctor Strange won't come off as a surprise since they would come off as the supernatural.

jjcoop95: Flash will not be agent venom. Sorry.

Thank you for the questions and reviews. If you have any more, I'll do my best to answer them. Until next time my fellow knights ;)


	4. Chapter 4-UA Exam

_The 13 hours flight wasn't as bad as the movies depicted it to be. No fat guy getting in my grill or kid kicking behind my seat. As soon as I landed, I took a taxi to where I was supposed to stay. Even though Mr. Stark was paying, I still felt bad, so I decided to go on a cheap apartment. When I arrived at said apartment, it didn't look that bad outside, but boy was it small on the inside._

...

When Peter arrived at his apartment, it looked decent. Though by the looks of its' structure, he may have a lot of neighbors. Once he grabbed his keys from the landlady, he headed to his apartment room on the second-floor, which is the last room, number 15. Once he opened the door and turned on the lights, he could tell this looked smaller than it did on the internet. The living room and kitchen were in the same room. But at least he had a bedroom in a separate room, and the bathroom was nearby his room.

Once Peter got himself situated, he got out his apartment. 'Well looks like I should probably do some exploring to get use to Japan, but problem. I don't how to get anywhere.' Peter was mentally crying to himself. His thoughts were all stopped when he heard a door next to him open. When he looked next to him, he saw a woman that looked around 25 years old, black hair, blue eyes, two inches taller than him, and has a round belly.

'Is she pregnant? I rather not assume things, especially with women.' Peter thought to himself. The woman noticed Peter was watching her.

"Hello. It would seem that you recently moved here since I haven't seen you here before." The woman gave Peter a wave and smile.

"Hey… and yes I did… Just got here for a matter of fact." Peter was speaking slowly since this is his first time speaking to someone in Japanese, other than his taxi driver.

The woman giggled which causes Peter to blush because he knew full well why she is laughing. "I can also tell you're not from around here."

"Yeah I'm not…I came from America."

"What is an American doing all the way here?"

"I came here for U.A.'s exam and hopefully go there if they accept me."

"That makes sense. Oh my, how rude of me. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Dokuna Hidou." She bows her head.

Peter mimics her action. "Nice to meet you Miss. Hidou. I am Peter Parker. I'm sorry about my Japanese, but I'm still trying to get use to speaking it."

"It is quite alright Parker. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I just need a little fresh air for me and the baby."

'So, she is pregnant.' Peter thought to himself, but then another thought came to him. She began walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, Miss Hidou." Hidou looks back at Peter. "I'm still new around here and I was wondering if you could give me a tour around the area. If is isn't too much trouble." Peter rubs the back of his neck.

"It's quite alright. I wouldn't mind showing you around. Besides I could use a strong young man like yourself to help me with the groceries since my husband is at work."

Peter smiled. "Of course."

"Now follow me. We have a lot of ground we need to cover."

"Lead the way." Peter began to follow Hidou. Hidou began covering Peter on where is where from neighborhoods, stores, restaurants, train and bus stations, to even beaches. She told him that there was this one beach called Dagobah Municipal Beach Park that was fill to the brim with trash but seems that the mountain of trash started to decrease. She also said she wouldn't be surprise if the trash would be all gone by next week. He also asked her questions on the basic stuff when it comes to the Japanese's culture like using people's last names when you address them until they are cool with you using their first name. Always taking off your shoes when you enter someone's home, and how their religion is based off Buddhism and Confucianism.

They headed back to the apartment since it started to get late. As soon as Peter was back in his own apartment, he realizes he still had a lot to learn and do.

...

 _With the days I had left before the entrance exams, I was hitting the books and exercising by doing push-up, curl-ups, jogging, even doing some gymnastic. When I wasn't studying and/or doing exercise, I was helping around Hidou her apartment. I even learned how to use chopsticks thanks to her. But the day finally came. February 11._

...

Peter got off the train and ran as fast as he could. "Great, stupid alarm clock didn't even work. Now I could possible be late for the biggest stepping stone in my life." Peter ranted to himself as he finally got to U.A. high school. "Woah, this school looks huge. And formed like an H. Well that's actually original." Peter rushed inside the building and followed the arrows that leaded to exam orientation. A person handed him his exam ticket, and as soon as he opened the door; he took a seat that wasn't taken.

'It seems that it didn't start yet.' Peter breath a sigh of relief. He jumped a bit when all the lights turned off, and the stage lights turned on to a tall slender man with blonde hair spiked up from the back, wearing headphones, sunglasses, and a stereo on his neck. 'I recognize him. He is the pro-hero Present Mic. Boy does he love his black leather.' Peter notes.

"What's up U.A. candidates. Thank you for tuning in with your host that brings the most. Now let me hear everybody say yeah!" Present Mic announced to his audience as he put his hand near his ear. All he heard from the audience was total silence.

'Remind him to never be the hype-man to a concert.' Peter shakes his head.

"Keeping it mellow, huh? So be it, let's head to the main show. Let's talk about how this exam is gonna go down. Are you ready?!" There was silence still in the crowd of students. "Like it says on your application, you all will be conducting 10 minutes of mock battle in urban settings after this presentation. You rocking boys and girls will be heading to your specify battle centers that is on your card."

Peter looks at his card. "Battle Center B."

Present Mic continued with the presentation. "In each battle station, there will be three foe villains that you need to concentrate on. You earn points by shredding them like a mid-song guitar solo. Each one of them is higher than the other based on their level of difficulty. I would choose wisely if I were you. But wait, there's more! Attacking other examines is a big no no."

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question?" A boy with glasses near the front stood up.

"Ask away." Present Mic pointed, and the spotlight is now the boy.

"On the printout, you listed four villains not three. With all due respect, if this is a mistake on official U.A. material. It is shameful. We examinees are here to become exemplary heroes." He then looked back and pointed to a boy with messy curly green hair. "In addition, you with the curly hair. You've been muttering this whole time. Stop that, it is distracting. If you can't even bother to take this seriously, leave!"

The curly haired boy covered his mouth and apologized. Peter felt bad for curly. "Maybe he was just nervous, that's all." Muttered to himself.

"Alright, alright. Examinee number 7111. Thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. The zero pointer is more of an obstacle that I advise you avoiding." Present Mic announced the new information.

"Thank you. Please continue!" Glasses boy bowed and sat back down.

"Alright if there are no more remaining questions, that will be all from me. But before we go, I'll give you listeners a present. A sample of our school motto. As General Napoleon Bonaparte once said; 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Are you ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra! Good luck out there!" Present Mic ended with that.

When the written part of the exam was all said and done, everyone changed and headed to their assigned battle center by bus. Once they were out, everyone was warming up and waited for the exam to start.

'Alright Peter, you got this. The moment of truth. One for the money. Two for the show, three to get ready. And waiting to go.' Peter motivating himself as he was doing squats. He stopped doing squats when he heard glasses boy giving curly hair trouble.

"Hey man." Peter approached the pair. "Can you just chill out. I'm sure he doesn't want to distract everyone. I mean he's here to be a hero just like everyone else.

"Right you mean no harm?" Peter looked at curly hair. He nodded quickly. "See. So, can you cool it?"

The glasses boy looked at Peter and then at curly haired. "Very well, but you better take this exam seriously or you will not make it far in your career to becoming a hero." After that little scene, glasses left, just leaving Peter and curly hair.

"Hey." Curly haired jumped at Peter voice. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. T-thanks for having my back." Curly haired seem nervous and began stuttering with his word.

Peter smiled. "No sweat. After all heroes help those in need, and it seem like you're the one in need of help. By the way, my name is Peter Parker."

"Izuku Midoriya." Introduced himself with a bit of confidence.

"Alright time to start. There is no countdown is real battles. You're wasting time standing there listener. So, get moving. Run, run, run!" Present Mic announced.

"Well Midoriya, I wish you luck." Peter didn't hear what Izuku had to say as he was running towards the entrance and web swinging from building to building, destroying as many robots that he could find. He was mostly aiming for robots that had a higher point value. So far, he had 37 points.

"Alright so far, so good. I don't what I was so worried about." Peter said as he was looking for more robots from a top of a building. He then felt a rumble and then saw a huge robot ripped right from the ground. "The hell?! That must be the zero-point robot Present Mic was talking about. I don't know how we are supposed to ignore that." He saw the robot punched the ground, scaring away the other examinees. "Guess it's time for me to book it."

Peter was about to web swig away when he heard a girl's yelp in pain. He took his attention down to the noise and saw a girl stuck in debris. "Ah crap, that girl is in trouble. This looks like a job for me."

Peter webbed his way down to the trapped girl. "Hey, don't worry. I'll get you out of there." Peter moving the rubble off her leg as fast as he could. Once the rubble was off her, he crouched down to her eye level. "Can you walk?"

"No…My ankle… is twisted…" The girl said weakly.

"Alright, I'll carry you towards to the exit." As soon as Peter said that, the robot was already nearby them. "I swear, the luck I have." Although it would be stupid to do, Peter was going to web up the robot until he felt a rush of wind past by him.

When he looked up, he saw Midoriya in the sky, yelling from the top of his lungs. "SMASHHHHHH!" Midoriya one punch the robot square in the face.

Peter was speechless. 'He just Hulk smashed that robot. Unbelievable.' Peter thought to himself. He then saw Midoriya falling and noticed that both his legs and right arm are flailing around. 'Did he break his legs and arm just doing that attack? Great…'

"Help me get on that…" The girl said pointing towards one of the robot's part.

Peter helped her up to the robot part. When Midoriya was about to hit the ground, she slapped him. This caused Peter to wince. When he opened his eyes, he saw Midoriya hovering.

"And release." The girl said as she touched her fingertips together causing her and Midoriya to land safely.

"Nice save." Peter commented. Just as soon as he said that, she puked. Peter looked away and pat her back. "Yeah… Just let it all out…."

"And now thanks to her… I still have a chance to get one point before…" Midoriya said crawling but was interrupted when Present Mic announced that time was up. Midoriya looked shocked at the test being over that he fell unconscious.

One by one, everybody started to surround Midoriya. Peter decided to take a close look at him.

'Geez. Both his legs and right arm are badly damage. It's going to take a long time for those injuries to recover. If he could recover at all.' Peter thought to himself ignoring people talking about Midoriya. He then looks at the damage robot. 'Even when he had no points, he sacrificed himself just to save me and that girl… what he did was pretty heroic…'

"Good work all around. You're all heroes in my eyes." A short elderly woman, who was wearing a nurse's outfit, said. "Here, have some gummies." She handed gummies out to Peter.

"Um… Thank you?..." Peter accepted the gummies.

"Yes, yes. Don't eat them all at once." She advised walking passed him.

Peter looked at the gummies, then at the old lady, then at the gummies again. "Hmmmmm. If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Peter asked as he squinted his eyes and rubbed his chin trying to figure this old lady out.

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." A vibrant blonde-haired boy with a clunky belt spoke.

She puckered up her lips. "Give me some sugar." She kissed Midoriya on the forehead. Everyone internally screamed.

"She is the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl. She is U.A.'s licensed school nurse." The blonde boy informed the examinees.

'I wouldn't say youthful…' Peter thought to himself. Just then, he noticed that Midoriya injuries started to heal in a matter of seconds.

"Her quirk is super healing factor. Thanks to her, U.A. are able to host these exams." The blonde boy continues explaining.

'Explains a lot, but still having a giant killer robot rampaging us isn't what I say acceptable.' Peter thought to himself putting the gummies in his pockets. Peter then looked at the unconscious Midoriya. 'Maybe I should go talk to the higherups about giving him some of points for what he did.'

"Excuse me young man." Peter look down at Recovery Girl. "You wouldn't mind if you could carry him to the school nursey. I would like him to have a full recovery at the bed than here." She asked pointing her cane, that looked like syringe, at Midoriya.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Peter picked up Midoriya walked next to Recovery Girl heading back to the school.

...

After getting Midoriya to the nurse's office. Peter speed walked looking around for Present Mic until he bummed into someone.

"Whoops, my bad. I wasn't looking at where I was going… Hey wait a minute you're the girl who floats objects." Peter said.

"And you're the guy who got my leg out of the rubble." The girl responded snapping her fingers and pointed at him.

"Yeah that's me." Peter said awkwardly while pointing his thumbs towards himself.

"That was pretty cool of you to do that and I would like to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you helping me, I wouldn't have rescused the messy haired boy."

"It was no problem really… Team work makes the dream work…" Peter rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to be praised and talking to girls. He should probably switch topics before he starts talking like a babbling fool. "Either way, what are you doing here? The exam is done. Everyone is probably heading home by now." Peter said. He internally facepalmed himself since he sounded off sounding like a jerk.

"I was looking for Present Mic. You know about the plain looking boy who one punched that giant robot, right?"

Peter nodded. 'Harsh words to describe a guy that saved us.' Thought to himself.

"Well, I heard him say he just wanted one-point in. I felt bad that even though he took down that giant robot, he still didn't get any points. So, I am going to ask Present Mic if he could give away some of my points to him." The girl explained her reason on wanting to find Present Mic.

Peter was shocked that someone else was more than willing to do the exact same thing as he was going to do. Peter then smiled. "Funny because I was going to do the exact same thing. How about we go convince him to give away some of our points to the one who needs it the most?" Peter suggested. She smiled and nodded.

...

 _We eventually found Present Mic and tried to convince him to give Midoriya some of our points. What surprised us is that we didn't need to give him our points since he did just fine. At first, I was confused, but later got the message. Somehow, I knew that Midoriya had a chance to get accepted here. I don't know, call it a gut feeling. After our chat with Present Mic, me and the girl walked to the train station. While she did most of the talking, she seems like a cool person and she has quite a bubbly personality if you ask me. We parted ways after I recognized my train stop and went for home._

 _Oh, and another thing before I forget. I learned that her name is Ochaco Uraraka, after we exchange names._

 _A few weeks passed by and I haven't heard a word from U.A. I was scared that maybe I wouldn't be accepted, but all doubt went down the drain when I finally got a letter from U.A._

...

Peter puts away his groceries to one side of his little kitchen and jumped to the couch and looked at the U.A. letter laying on top of his table. He reached his hand to grab the letter but stopped midway.

'What if they didn't accept me. What if they sent this letter to me to tell me that I'm a big fat failure and I should stop aiming to be a hero… Well… only one way to find out…' Peter was thought to himself and he reach the letter and ripped it open. He expected a letter, but what he found was a disc. "The heck is this?..."

"Boo Yeah! I am here as a projection!" A projection of All Might showed up in front of Peter's face that he threw the disc at the table.

"Jesus!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped a little from his couch. He looked back at the projection to see All Might still talking.

"…You have truly impress us. Not only did you pass the written part of the exam, but you also scored well on your practical with 37 battle points. But what sets you apart from the rest is what were you willing to do during and after the exam, and that would be self-sacrifice. Not only were you involved with a rescue, but also you were more than willing to sacrifice some of your points to help another examinee. Now that is a making of a hero. I would like to congratulate you, Peter Parker. Welcome to U. A's Hero Academia!" Said All Might with thumbs up and with that the projection turned off.

As soon as Peter heard that come out of All Might's mouth, he jumped on the ceiling for joy.

"Yes!" Peter began moon walking and jumped off the ceiling to the retrieve his cellphone. "I have to call Aunt May and Mr. Stark the good news." Peter began dialing his aunt first.

...

 _I got accepted to U.A. Pretty freaking great if you ask me and now, I'm finally taking my first steps on becoming a pro hero. And you thought this was the exciting part. Well you haven't seen nothing yet…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I have a three things to say.

First. "Yoooooooo!" Me when season three of My Hero Academia came out and finding out Avengers Infinity War comes out soon.

Second. Spider-Man for PS4 is looking freaking awesome, I cannot wait to buy it the first day it comes out.

And lastly. I added an OC of mine and she will become important in this story later on. You will either love or hate on what I will do with her.

Now time to answer some questions.

JorgeUzumaki: Thanks for the love. It means a lot. And to answer your answer your question. Peter identity will not be much of a secret since in the world of My Hero, almost a lot of people know some if not almost all of the hero's identity. Although it doesn't mean Peter will be safe from personal attacks from certain villains if not the class of 1A will be safe.

Dark Mage Wyvern Lord: No lie, but I haven't thought this though just yet. It's kind of hard since I'm basically doing this all by myself, but I know for sure that you'll definitely see other Marvel Heroes interacting with the web head.

Guest 1(Apr 3): Look I'm happy you're enjoying the story, but let's take it easy. I did update my profile saying when I will update each of my stories. This story will update once a month. I do have school, college in fact, and that is a pain in the ass with the workload I am given, so I try to write as much I as can. And to answer your other question, in a way yes and no. That villain won't be in U.A, I can tell you that much without spoiling too much.

Until next time my fellow Knights. Peace ;)


	5. Chapter 5-Swinging Into the Academia

_Time sure flew by because the next thing I know April was already here. This meant that school was finally starting._

 **…**

Peter began running towards the school where he will become a full-fledged hero, U.A High school. Peter stopped and grabbed a piece of paper from his bookbag.

"I am assigned to class 1-A. Well, Peter looks like there is no time like the present." Peter said while putting the paper away and then fixing the red tie. Peter wanted to fix his glasses but laughed a little while shaking his head because he remembered he no longer wears glasses thanks to the spider powers improving his sight. Taking a deep breath, Peter went into the school to find class 1-A.

 **….**

 _300 or fewer applicants are accepted. There are 42 students in total that got into the hero course, but since that number is a bit much for one teacher to handle; they decided they split it in half with 21 students in class 1-A and the other 21 to class 1-B._

 **….**

After looking around the school for five minutes, he finally found 1-A. He was about to enter until he noticed someone was blocking the entrance but remembered that messy green hair anywhere.

"Woah Midoriya, you made it. That's awesome." Peter congratulated him in which Midoriya jumped and turned to look at him. But before Midoriya could get a word out they heard a familiar female voice behind them.

"Hey, I recognize that messy hair anywhere!" Peter and Midoriya turned around to see that it was none other than Uraraka. "Oh Parker, you're here too. That's amazing that we made into the hero course." As Uraraka was talking, she began to get closer to us. It didn't help Midoriya because he was starting to look as red as a tomato. "So we've got the entrance ceremony today. I wonder what our teachers will be like? Oh boy am I nervous."

"For being nervous, you sure sound excited." Peter commented.

"I guess you're right. It's just that it is going to be a lot to take in, but I'm excited to meet everyone in our class." Uraraka said as she was rocking her arms up and down.

"If you're here to socialize then you should leave." A gruff voice strictly told her. This seem to put everyone at a pause and slowly look down at who was behind Uraraka. It looked to be a man it tired eyes, a bit of facial, some of his long raven hair hitting the floor, and he was in a yellow sleeping bag. Peter didn't know how any other words would describe what he's seeing other than creepy and unnerving. The man sluggishly got out of his sleeping bag and got up.

"It took eight seconds to for you to quite it down. Time is a precious resources and you four aren't using it very rationality. We need to fix that." The tired man said. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." He didn't seem very pleased to Peter. Suddenly Aizawa put what seems to be gym clothing in front of his face. "Quickly now. Put these on and head out to the grounds." Aizawa said while handing out gym clothes to everyone in the room.

As soon as everyone was out of their U.A. uniform and into their gym clothes, they meet Aizawa out back to the grounds. Peter was amazed by the size of the field. They could definitely give his school a run for their money. Peter could've just kept looking around if it wasn't for his homeroom teacher saying that snapped him out of it.

"Testing our quirks?!" Class 1-A said in shocked union.

"What about the entrance ceremony or the guidance session?!" Uraraka asked to Aizawa.

He didn't seem bothered by the shocked class. "If you want to become heroes then it would be better to test your abilities now than later. Now then, let's stop wasting time and get to the gist of it." Aizawa took out a baseball from his pants and began to speak again. "U.A. is known for its freestyle education system. This can apply to the teacher as well." Class 1-A didn't see what his point was, but he future explained. "I'm sure everyone had a standard no-quirk-allowed gym test back in middle school."

Peter did remember that even back in the states, they were required to do a standard no-quirk-allowed gym test. Even with no quirk, everyone back in his middle school still manage to beat him in every category.

"This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the average of those records. It's not rational." Aizawa explained. Then looked towards a spikey haired blonde kid. "Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters." Bakugo responded.

Aizawa then threw the ball at Bakugo, who one handily caught it.

"Great. Now try throwing the ball with your quirk. Do whatever you need to do as long as you don't leave the circle." Aizawa explained as he took out his phone. Bakugo nodded and walked up towards the middle of the circle. "Give it all you got." What seems to be a push forward of encouragement, but Peter couldn't tell with his dead tone voice.

Bakugo stretching his arms. "Alright, whatever you say…" He began wining-up for the pitch and with a sudden loud explosion. "DIE!" Bakugo yelled and he threw the ball sky high.

Most people seem stunned. This included Peter, mostly because he was impress with Bakugo's explosion quirk and with him saying die…

"It's important for us to know our limits." Aizawa said while showing the phone to the class. Would seem that Bakugo broke his record from 67 meters to 705.2 meters. "That's the rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

"Wow! This is awesome!" A pink skinned girl with odd looking curved horns happily said.

"So we can use our quirks for real?! Oh man, the hero course is great!" A boy with strange looking elbows exclaiming his excitement.

This didn't seem to go will with Aizawa on the other hand.

"…Awesome you say? You're all hoping to become heroes after three years and you'll think it will be all fun and games?" Each word seems to grow a bit darker and seem that Aizawa growing a dark aura with it. "Alright then… How about this for a little fun? The one with the lowest score across all events will be judged and expelled from this school." Aizawa then move his hair from his eyes looking at his students with a sadistic smile. "Your fate is in our hands. Welcome to U.A."

Peter couldn't believe what he's hearing. There is a possibility that someone will get expelled if they're not good enough. 'Some part of me should've rejected Mr. Stark's offer…' Peter thought to himself. Maybe he should say something, but it would seem Uraraka beat him to the punch.

"The lowest score will be expelled?! It's only the first day! That's totally unfair!" Uraraka exclaiming her displeasure.

"And you think that natural disasters, rampaging villains, highway pileups are fair?" Aizawa retorted back quickly. "I'd say the world is full of unfairness. Though it is a hero's job to correct that unfairness. If you were hoping to hang out with friends while in this school, then I have some sad news for you. U.A. will put you through hell to get you ready for what's to come. That's what it means to go beyond. Plus ultra-style."

Peter had to admit that he did have a point. The world is unfair… he learned that the hard way…

"Now that demonstration is over, time to start the real test."

And thus beginning their quirk gym test. Peter remembered back in middle school when he would struggle with each test, but thanks to the spider bite; they all have been a breeze to him. Beating the 50-meter dash in 2.70 seconds, crushing the grip machine, jumped 36 feet for the long jump, and threw the ball 566.4 meters away. He felt pretty confident now and the other seem to be holding up as well knowing that none shouldn't get expelled. Well all but one. Midoriya. He was failing almost every test. Now it was Midoriya's turn to throw the ball. Hopefully he will use his quirk to woo Aizawa enough to at least consider him to stay.

Midoriya stood, ball hand, thinking of his next move.

"This doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Iida said to what seems to be himself.

"Huh? Of course not. He's a quirkless loser." Bakugo said to Iida.

"Quirkless? Did you not see what he did in the entrance exam?" Iida asked him while extending his right arm towards Midoriya.

"Huh?" Bakugo just seem confused.

"Yeah you should've saw him. He basically Hulk smashed a giant robot." Peter backing up Iida.

"HUH?!" At this point Bakugo just seem more confused.

But before the three boys were about to go at it. Midoriya threw the ball, but it didn't seem to go far. Only 46 meters.

"What just happen? I definitely tried to use it just now…" Midoriya look shocked.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa said while his hair and white scarf was floating around. He was looking down at Midoriya like he was a bug. "The entrance exam was not rational enough if a kid like you got in."

"Erased? Those goggles… Of course! You're the erasure hero, Erasure Head!" Midoriya exclaimed.

'Erasure Head. One look from him and he can erase your quirk. Not a lot of people know about him because he likes to keep himself on the down low.' Peter examining Aizawa carefully now as he was lecturing Midoriya on how he couldn't become a hero with a quirk like his. Harsh if you ask him. After he finish lecturing him, he closed his eyes and unwrapped his scarf from Midoriya.

"I've returned your quirk. Give it another go and let's get this over with." Aizawa said while walking back to the rest of class 1-A while putting eye drops on his eyes. The anticipation was killing everybody as Midoriya finally decided to throw the ball. What was different from the first throw was that the ball finally flew to the sky with bursting speeds. Peter couldn't help but smile.

"See here Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya looked at Aizawa with a smile while holding his fist with one of his fingers badly injured. "I'm still… standing."

Aizawa gave him a creepy smile. "This kid…!"

"Woo! Now that's a hero-like record if I ever saw one!" Uraraka said cheerfully pumping his fist in the air.

"705 meters is pretty impressive if you ask me." Peter agreeing with Uraraka.

"His finger appears to be swollen. Thinking back to the entrance exam… He has a strange quirk…" Iida said to himself.

The mood suddenly changed when Bakugo charge at Midoriya yelling out "DEKU! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON YOU BASTARD!"

Peter couldn't let him try to harm Midoriya, so he shot a web line at Bakugo's back and making sure he doesn't go any farther towards Midoriya.

"The hell?!" Bakugo looked at the webbing and towards Peter. "Why you bastard!" He changed his targets from Midoriya to Peter. Lucky he couldn't get any near because of Aizawa's scarf warping around Bakugo.

"What the hell… This scarf is hard…" Bakugo said while struggling to get out of it.

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire." Aizawa explained. "Stop using you quirk already… I'm getting dry eye over here."

"Gotta admit teach, but that's pretty lame…" Peter didn't even bother keeping that one remark to himself.

"Aizawa ignored the remark and let go of Bakugo. "We're wasting time. Whoever is next, go up."

Midoriya quickly left behind Bakugo and rejoined the group.

"Is your finger alright?" Uraraka asked concerned for him.

"Yeah…" Midoriya answered holding his closed fist.

"I gotta admit. I haven't seen beef like that since back home. Do you know Mr. Cranky Pants over there?" Peter asked with his thumbs pointing towards Bakugo.

"Yeah. He and I use to be childhood friends. Now he just bullies me…"

"That sound awful…" Uraraka didn't seem to please about this new-found information. Neither did Peter.

'Sound like Flash Thomson if you ask me.'

The day went on going by each event. Finally with all of the event said and done, time for the results. The students were gather by the end of the field ready to see their results.

"Alright. Time for your results. Your total score simply reflects on your performance in each event. It'd be a waste of telling your individual results, so I'll just show you all your ranking." Aizawa said while pressing a button. A hologram board popped up, showing the results. Surprisingly for Peter, he was in first place. Sadly for Midoriya, he was dead last. Which meant only one thing. He was going to be expelled.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa announced to the class.

"Tired eye teacher said what now?" Peter asked dumbfounded.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks." Aizawa looked like he was quite pleased with himself with telling his whole class a lie.

"WHAT!?" All of the students, but one, yelled out. Midoriya looked almost as pale as a ghost.

"Well of course it was a lie. Didn't take much to figure that out." The black hair spiky ponytail girl, named Momo Yaoyorozu, stated as a matter of fact.

"That would've been great if you had given us a heads up…" Peter head slowly turning to her giving her a glare. She shrugged it off and remarked with a "my bad".

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom. Look over them when you get back." Aizawa said while turning towards Midoriya and giving him a slip of paper. "Have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office." With that, he walked away and the first day of school was over.

 **…**

 _I had to admit that this wasn't what I was expecting for my first day of school, but if this continue being the same as the first day then I am in for one wild ride. The way back home wasn't quite lonely as I caught up with and riding the train with Uraraka, Midoriya, and Iida. So not only am I training to become a hero, but it would seem that I was making friends along the way._

* * *

Author's Note: Kept you waiting, huh? Sorry it took me long to finally update. Let's just say I needed to get some priorities straight. But hey, I'm back. Either way there is a lot of things to talk about, but can't; so I am going to keep it short. If you haven't seen Spider-Man: Into the Spider-verse then you are missing out. It's an amazing film and I suggest that everyone should go see it. Now, time to answer some questions.

VoidLing: I've been thinking about the suit for a while. I think I have an idea on what it could be. You'll find out next chapter ;).

Guest 1( April 24, 2018): Yes, there will be Spidey's villains showing up. Eventually.

EDGAR 3: Los villanos del hombre araña estarán en la historia y sí. Eventualmente verás a Peter poniendo en uso su inteligencia.

JCVD: Thank you and to answer your question. A mix between both. I will, hopefully, make sure they is a good balance between the two.

Scarlet Witch03: Go ahead. I'm curious to see your spin on it.

Althea Sirius: Don't worry, she won't be his love interest. But she will be something else towards him in the future ;). Message me if you can figure it out.

That's all folks. See you next chapter ;)


End file.
